barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tick Tock Clocks!
Tick Tock Clocks! is a ninth episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Baby Bop is late as usual, and BJ's getting a little grumpy about it. Clock merchant and fix-it man Dr. TickTock sets about making a watch for Baby Bop, and because today's educational theme is all about time, everyone else works on helping her learn to tell time. Educational Theme: Telling Time and The Importance of Time Stories: The Big Red Clock that Lost Its "Tick Tock" Song List #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little Performed by: Barney, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #We Love All Clocks Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Dr. TickTock, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #A Big Parade of Numbers Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #Hickory Dickory Dock Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #Wee Willie Winkie Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #By Myself Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #Try and Try Again Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha #I Love You Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kristen, Chip, Stephen, and Keesha Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Dr. TickTock *Keesha *Chip *Stephen *Kristen *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Trivia *This is Dr. TickTock's only appearance. *Keesha wears the same shirt from Once a Pond a Time. and a little long hair. *Chip wears the same shirt from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. and a short hair. *Stephen wears the same shirt from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. and a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Playing The Harp. And a hairstyle. *Three of these kids (Keesha, Stephen, Kristen) who appeared in Hidden Treasures (with Curtis) and Trading Places (with Jeff). *This marks the first televised appearance of Keesha. Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! * Barney Theme Song (It's Showtime!'s version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from It's Showtime!) * Big and Little things!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from On Again, Off Again and Celebrating Around the World!) * Barney comes to life (Celebrating Around the World!) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Celebrating Around the World!) * Barney Big and Little (1997 version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery) * BJ is not Happy! Sounds like BJ in the treehouse! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) * Hi BJ (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) * Hi Baby Bop (Barney Safety) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Barney Safety) * It's late for the numbers for the clocks and wake up and goes to school! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Barney Goes to School and Snack Time!) * Dr. Tick Tock The Clocks will RINGING THE CLOCKS TOO LOUDLY! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from At Home in the Park!) * Dr. Tick Tock arrive lots of CLOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music) * Barney We Love All Clocks (1992 version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Telling Time!) * It's a BIG CLOCK! (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Imagination Island) * Go inside and pretend clocks! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) * Counting to 12 on the Chip's Clock! (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) * Barney A Big Parade of Numbers (A-Counting We Will Go!'s version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from A-Counting We Will Go!) * Kristen is a clock in the numbers o'clock! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Telling Time!) * LOUD CLOCKS!!!! Miss Etta and Scooter!!!!!!! NOISES!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Trading Places!) * That's OK! But next go in the treehouse and find a BIGGER CLOCK!! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! / A "Little" Mother Goose) * Audio from Tick Tock Clocks! * Barney Theme Song (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Find some things about On and Off! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Stick with Imagination!) * Barney comes to life (Tick Tock Clocks!) (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Barney Big and Little (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Hurry Going Get The Firetruck! (Tick Tock Clocks!'s version) (Clip and audio from Going Places! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Hi BJ (Tick Tock Clocks!) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Hi Baby Bop (Tick Tock Clocks!) (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Remember in the classroom! (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Snacks! (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Let's Getting on the Bus! Costumes away! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Hi Carlos is a Mailman (Tick Tock Clocks!) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Barney We Love All Clocks! (1997 version) (Clip from Telling Time! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * It's Music Works! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Let's Imagination to fly with Barney and BJ! (Clip and audio from Up We Go! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Hopscotch for Whitney! (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Barney A Big Parade of Numbers (1997 version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * The noise coming out from the drum! (Clip and audio from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Everyone is Special! (episode)) * Let's get start from the playground! (Clip and audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) * Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation